


Funhouse Mirror

by Storygirl000



Series: The Miraculous Salt Collection [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Murder, Mirror Universe, Swearing, it's salt about salt I guess, kind of???, mentions of bullying, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: An akuma traps Alya in a pocket dimension with another version of herself.A far less pleasant version of herself.
Series: The Miraculous Salt Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568887
Comments: 23
Kudos: 476





	Funhouse Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one simple question: “What if Alya met the version of herself that always seems to pop up in salt fics?”
> 
> Everything Other!Alya does in this fic is based off of actual salt fics I’ve read.

“Behold! Soon, you will all see what you could have been!”

Alya watched from the rooftop, camera focused on the villain before her.

From what she had gathered, Alix’s older brother had been akumatized once again, due to another fight with his father over the former’s weird conspiracy theories. This time, he’d been attempting to claim that the ancient Egyptians had perfected a form of dimensional travel.

From that argument had sprung  _ the Dimensioner _ (god, Hawk Moth needed to come up with better names), who for the past fifteen minutes had presumably been sending random citizens to alternate dimensions.

As she watched, Ladybug and Chat Noir sprung onto the scene. They exchanged some banter with the villain, the villain demanded their Miraculouses, they fought, yadda yadda yadda. Same routine as always.

Alya remained focused on making sure that her camera recorded everything for the livestream she was hosting on her blog. It was rare that she could get this close to the akuma, and she wanted to catch every minute of it.

In fact, she was so focused on him, she didn’t notice one of the blasts Chat Noir had deflected was going towards her until it was too late to dodge it.

Her eyes widened. “Oh, fu-”

The light enveloped her, and everything went white.

00000

When she came to, Alya found herself floating in a white void.

She cursed under her breath and checked to make sure she hadn’t dropped her phone. She hadn’t; in fact, strangely enough, it was still livestreaming.

“Who  _ are _ you?

Alya blinked. That voice sounded awfully familiar...

Probably because it was  _ her _ voice.

She whirled around, and sure enough, another version of her was floating there. She seemed mostly the same, but she looked more...sullen? Alya didn’t know how to describe it.

“Are you... _ me? _ ” she asked.

The other Alya nodded. “Looks like it. Man, this is surreal.”

“Did you get here the same way?”

“Rampaging akuma? Guess so.”

Alya smiled. “Oh, this is  _ so _ cool! What are you like?”

The other Alya smirked. “Well, I’m an aspiring journalist, and I have a great best friend who I love hanging out with...”

Alya nodded. “Yeah, Marinette’s amazing!”

The other Alya froze, and her eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry, did you just say Marinette?” she asked, her voice taking on an icy tone.

Alya gave an unsure nod. “Um, yeah?”

Other!Alya sighed. “I guess you haven’t wised up to her  _ true _ nature yet.”

“What are you talking about?” Alya asked, a sinking feeling starting to overtake her.

“You know! She’s a bully, she refuses to help anyone even when they ask nicely, and she’s joined up with  _ Chloe _ of all people!” Other!Alya rolled her eyes. “I ditched her a  _ long _ time ago.”

Alya couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

_ There must be an explanation for this, _ she thought.  _ Wait...this Alya comes from another universe. Maybe Marinette in that universe has a completely reversed personality or something? _

“So, who  _ is _ your best friend?” she asked.

Other!Alya smiled. “Only the best girl in the school! Lila!”

Alya almost choked on something.

“She’s  _ super _ cool,” Other!Alya went on, ignoring her counterpart’s negative reaction. “She saved Jagged Stone’s kitten, she’s met Prince Ali, Austin Moon dated her for a while,  _ and _ she interned under Lois Lane herself!  _ And _ she says she can get me a job with her!”

There were so many things wrong with that story that Alya couldn’t process them all. She could process one thing, though: her counterpart was gullible as  _ hell. _

She was starting to have doubts about her “evil alternate Marinette” theory.

“Um, did you ever check and make sure that her stories were true?” she asked. “You know, like a real reporter?”

Her counterpart glared at her. “Do you have any proof that she’s  _ actually _ lying, or are you just buying whatever bullshit Marinette feeds you?”

“I have plenty of proof that-”

“Whatever,” Other!Alya interrupted. “It’s probably all doctored, anyways, seeing as how you sided with Marinette on this issue.”

Alya had never wanted to stab someone this badly before.

“Ugh, first Marinette, then Ladybug abandons me, and now  _ this!” _ Other!Alya groaned. “And I had plans for today, too!”

“Wait, Ladybug abandoned you?” Alya asked.

Her counterpart growled. “I was a casualty in her falling-out with Lila. She had the nerve to call the Ladyblog a piece of tabloid garbage! I only post the truth on there!”   
  


Alya silently decided that this other version of Ladybug had a point.

“Whatever.” Her counterpart dismissively waved her hand. “After I get out of here, I’m finally going to prove to everyone that Marinette’s a liar and Chloe’s still a terrible person!”

“How?” Alya asked, suddenly worried.

Other!Alya smirked. “You know how they’ve been lying about how Chloe’s allergic to soy?”

Alya just nodded, not bothering to tell her that they  _ weren’t _ lying about that – Chloe had known she was allergic since the fourth grade.

“Well, my mom’s taking me to visit the hotel while she prepares Chloe’s meal,” Other!Alya explained. “While I’m there, I’m going to sneak some soy into her meal and see how she reacts!”

Alya’s heart dropped into her stomach.

“You’re going to try and  _ murder _ her?” she croaked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

Other!Alya scoffed. “Please, she’s not  _ really _ allergic.”

_ “And what if she is?!” _

“Then that’s one less bully on the face of the Earth,” Other!Alya replied, a wicked grin on her face.

Alya wanted to throw up. How could she – how could  _ any _ version of her – be so cruel?!

Thankfully, before she could commit murder herself, the familiar glowing red ladybugs flew through the void, sending her back to the rooftop.

She was still too in shock to really do anything – except realize that she’d left the camera on and livestreamed the whole thing. She quickly turned it off.

Then, numbly, she started heading home.

00000

The next day, she walked to school, still reeling from what had happened last night.

She’d barely made it past the gates when she heard someone yell “ALYA!”, followed by three bodies tackling her in a hug.

“Guys?” Alya asked, startled. “What-”

“We saw your livestream last night!” Marinette told her.

“That other version of you...” Nino shuddered. “She was  _ all kinds _ of messed up, man.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine how you must be feeling right now,” Adrien added.

Alya gave a small smile. “Thanks, you guys. I’m fine now. But can you promise me something?”

“What is it, babe?” Nino asked.

“...if I ever start acting like that for real, slap some sense into me.”

Marinette giggled. “Will do.”

And with that, the four of them headed for class.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, Adrien’s lying. He got to meet Entitled Bastard!Chat Noir.


End file.
